


Message From My Heart

by Hepzheba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Online Dating, POV Derek, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is forced by his relatives to pretend to be Laura on an online dating site so she can finally find someone. Derek wasn't supposed to fall for someone there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message From My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiski/gifts).



> Because Wiski is the best and it's her birthday (tomorrow my time but today for her). Happy Birthday, honey!

Laura Hale turns thirty-three and it’s like a dam breaks. Somehow, it was okay to be thirty-two and single but thirty-three and single? Unthinkable!

Derek watches gleefully as his aunt Peggy and both his grandmothers nag Laura about this.

“It’s my birthday, it’s supposed to be about me,” Laura complains.

“It _is_ about you,” Peggy tells her kindly.

Laura sighs and leaves the kitchen without another word. Derek snickers into his punch. His aunt and grandmothers turn to him, their eyes calculating.

He should’ve left when he had the chance.

“You need to help us,” Moira says and she looks so much like Derek’s mom when Derek was a kid and had stolen cookies.

“What? No, I can’t…”

“Laura refuses to try ‘online dating’,” Derek’s dad’s mom says, making actual air quotes.

“Maybe you should just leave her alone?” Derek tries and Maggie narrows her eyes at him.

“Leave her alone? No, she needs someone to look out for her!”

The other women nod in agreement.

“You need to find her a man,” Peggy says. “You try this online dating, pretend to be her, and then set up a date with a man that fit her.”

 

And this is how Derek finds himself signing up on an online dating site, not as himself but as his sister. He uses Laura’s profile picture from Facebook, it’s probably the one she’d use.

_Interests: annoying my brother_

No, that’s not a very good interest is it? Even if it is true.

Derek googles “online dating profile” for some tips. He realizes that there is a ridiculous amount of pages there are about this. One of the tips is to be truthful, which would have made Derek feel bad but he’d rather lie on a dating site than face the wrath of his grandmothers and aunt.

At last he settles for:

_Hi, I’m Laura. Nice of you to drop by._

_I’m a positive, outgoing woman looking for a man. I don’t like walks on the beach in the sunset because the sand always gets into my shoes and it’s a bitch to get rid of. I’d probably die of boredom if I had to sit in front of a fire for a whole evening, so I don’t like that either. I like wine just fine but prefer beer._

_I like reading, especially fantasy novels. I don’t care that Harry Potter was written for kids because I was a kid when the first book came out and I’ve loved Harry and his friends since then._

_I like to see myself as an adventurous person but I’ve never tried bungee-jumping, maybe we could try it together?_

_My work is a boring, office one so I’m not going to talk about that here. Feel free to ask about it though._

_If asked, I’d say my sense of humor is awesome, but don’t ask my brother about this._

_I have two dogs so if you’re allergic, move along._

_Feel free to contact me if this sounds interesting._

 

It takes less than a minute for a first message to pop up. Derek smiles to himself as he clicks on the envelope in the corner. He then blanches and can’t delete the message quick enough – the picture of an ugly penis will most likely stay in his mind for the rest of his life.

After having deleted the fifth picture of a dick he adds _please, no dick pics_ , but people keep sending him pictures of their dicks. What the fuck is wrong with people?!

He almost misses the serious message among all the ugly dicks. It’s from someone called Stiles who apparently loves fantasy as well. He’s got a short profile and a picture of his face. He’s rather cute, Derek thinks, as he studies the pale cheeks that are covered in moles, the long, dark lashes and the cute upturned nose. He thinks Stiles has brown eyes but it’s hard to tell in the small profile picture.

Derek can’t help but smile when Stiles mentions Game of thrones – they’re Derek’s favorite books and TV show. He replies and thanks Stiles for not sending him a picture of a dick (Derek’s quite sure that a lot of the dick pics he’s received haven’t actually been the sender’s dick). Stiles seems to find this hilarious and promises to never send a picture of his dick, even if Derek begged him to. He then adds _well, maybe if you begged on your knees ;)_ Derek doesn’t have time to reply before Stiles sends another message:

_Sorry, that was a lousy joke on my part. You seem nice, please don’t hate me._

Derek doesn’t hate Stiles. Stiles is funny and he loves dogs, which is great. They talk about Laura’s dogs for a while and Stiles tells him he always wanted a dog when he was a kid but his dad claimed he was allergic. Stiles’ dad has bought a dog now so he’s definitely not allergic.

Derek takes to talking to Stiles for almost an hour that night and the next night and the night after that. He tells Stiles about his boring office job and Stiles lols when Derek even tells him about the shenanigans Erica puts him through just so they can have some fun.

Too late he realizes that he just told Stiles about _his_ job, not Laura’s.

“Shit,” he swears but quickly forgets his blunder when Stiles tells him he’s a deputy at the Sheriff’s office.

Derek doesn’t know what got into him but he asks for Stiles to send a picture of himself in his uniform. Derek’s always been a sucker for men in uniforms. Stiles in his uniform is no exception. He stands in between two other men. One of them with a sheriff’s uniform with the sheriff’s badge on his chest, and the other in civilian clothes.

_You’re from Beacon Hills too?_ Derek sends because he recognizes both the retired sheriff in the jeans and t-shirt as well as the new sheriff, Parrish something.

_WHAT? YOU’RE FROM BH?_   Stiles sends. _That’s awesome. You want to meet sometime then?_

Fuck, why did Derek tell Stiles he’s from Beacon Hills? He recognizes Stiles now. He’s the former sheriff’s son. Derek knows he’s twenty-five, because he and Cora shared classes in high school. Derek’s only five years older so the age gap between them isn’t that great. Maybe he should meet up with Stiles and…

No. Stiles thinks Derek is Laura. Is the age gap between Laura and Stiles too big? Laura might actually think so. Come to think of it, Stiles really isn’t Laura’s type. Laura likes men with muscles. Even if Stiles is muscular - Derek can see that from just looking at the picture of Stiles in his uniform - he’s more lean muscles than those of a bodybuilder.

_Isn’t it too soon to meet?_ Derek asks because they have only talked for a few days.

_Is it?_ Stiles replies. _You know who I am and I know that you’re Laura Hale._

“Fuck.”

Derek has no idea what to say to this.

_Okay_ , he writes which wasn’t what he was supposed to write at all.

_Okay? Awesome! Can’t wait to meet you. How about Boyd’s café tomorrow at five?_

_Okay_.

Derek is so, so screwed.

 

The next day Derek is so nervous he’s almost shaking. He and Laura agreed to have a coffee at Boyd’s café and then Derek can just pretend that he and Stiles know each other and sit down with him. He can leave after a while, so Laura and Stiles can get some alone time. Yeah, that’s a good plan.

Stiles is already there when they enter.

“Go order a coffee and I’ll make sure to get us a table,” Derek tells his sister and might shove her a bit too brutally towards the counter. Stiles is looking at Laura, he doesn’t seem to notice Derek at all until Derek is standing right next to his table.

“Uh, hi, Derek?” Stiles says, seeming to not remember Derek as well as Laura. Not that Derek can blame him.

“Hi, uh, may I sit down?” he asks which is just ridiculous. _Derek_ is ridiculous.

He sits down and Stiles looks a bit disappointed.

“I didn’t realize we needed a chaperone,” he tells Derek, who winces slightly. They don’t, not really.

“Uh,” is Derek’s intelligent reply.

Stiles is more gorgeous up close and in real life. His lips are pink and Derek feels his face heating up when Stiles licks said lips. His eyes are brown – though brown is a boring name for those eyes. They look almost golden when Stiles is looking up at Derek.

Derek realizes that he doesn’t want Stiles and Laura to get along at all.

Laura arrives with their coffee and looks confused as to why Derek would sit down at Stiles’ table when there are at least ten other empty tables.

“Hi,” Stiles says and smiles at Laura. Of course Laura would get the smile when Derek got the frown.

“Hi,” Laura says and smiles though she sends Derek a confused look.

They sit silently at the table.

“Well, this is awkward,” Stiles says at last and Derek lets out a surprised and awkward laugh. He’s so awkward. Why can’t he just talk to Stiles like he’s done online for the last week?

“Do you want me to leave?” Laura asks, sending Derek a confused look.

“No, no,” Stiles says. “I just thought this would be less awkward. It hasn’t been awkward at all when we’ve talked online so I thought…”

Laura frowns and then turns to Derek before the frown eases and she looks like she’s figuring things out. Derek has no idea what conclusion she’s drawn, if it’s the right ones or not.

“So, what did you think of last night’s episode?” Stiles asks Laura. He’s been kind of ignoring Derek since Laura arrived. Derek wants to push his sister off her chair.

“What episode?” Laura asks and Stiles rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling.

“Of Game of Thrones,” Stiles says with the duh implied.

Laura frowns.

“I hate Game of Thrones,” Laura states, looking at Stiles as if he’s grown a second head. “Derek though, he loves it.”

Derek swallows when Stiles’ calculating eyes turn to him.

“What the fuck is going on?” he asks in a low voice.

He’s looking at Derek now.

“I- uh, I pretended to be Laura because-”

“You did what?” Laura exclaims, hitting Derek’s shoulder, hard. He guesses he deserved that.

“What? Why?” Stiles asks and unlike Laura who seems angry, he looks mostly disappointed. “It was all just a sick joke, huh? Yeah, I better go.”

Stiles gets up from his chair and leaves without another word. Laura stares at him, disappointment all over her face.

“Well, fix it,” she says and motions for Derek to follow Stiles.

“What? No. Why would I…?”

“Derek, you’ve been eye-fucking him since we arrived.”

Derek can feel his cheeks heat up at Laura’s words.

“I haven’t… I…”

“Go!” Laura shoves at him to get out of his chair and he does as she says. He takes a few hesitant steps away from the table.

“Go!” Laura orders a second time and shooing at him.

Derek hurries out of the café but can’t find Stiles anywhere on the busy street. He goes back to fetch Laura so he can go home and sulk.

“I thought you two were on a date,” Laura tells him in the car ride to her place. “But it was him and me, right?”

Derek nods.

“So you’ve been pretending to be me, huh?” Laura asks when Derek doesn’t offer anything else. Derek nods, but doesn’t say anything. “And you’ve been talking to him and fallen for him.”

“I haven’t fallen for him,” Derek objects.

Laura rolls her eyes.

“Sure, you haven’t. How much have you been talking before this?”

“A few hours a day,” Derek admits after Laura’s been glaring at him for a few moments.

“See? You’ve fallen for him.”

Derek doesn’t say anything. Laura’s right, he has fallen for Stiles.

“Only you, brother dear,” Laura sighs and pats Derek’s arm.

Derek drops his sister off before going home. He considers writing to Stiles on the dating site but in the end he doesn’t.

 

The next few days suck and Derek can’t figure out why, until Erica sits him down at work and glares at him.

“Have you talked to him?” is the first thing she asks – of course Laura has told Erica about it.

“No, I don’t think he wants anything to do with me.”

“Derek,” Erica says and pats his knee, “you’re _pining_. You should talk to him and be honest this time.”

Derek doesn’t know how to reply so he doesn’t. He isn’t pining he just… misses talking to Stiles.

Fuck, he’s pining.

That night after work he logs onto the dating site again, only to realize that Stiles has deleted his account.

 

A few days later Laura comes to his place uninvited. Derek’s been lying on the couch all day but Laura forces him to shower and shave before they’re going out. Derek has no idea where they’re going but he finds that he doesn’t really care. At least not until they pull up outside the sheriff’s station.

“You’re going to talk to him and apologize and ask him out,” Laura tells Derek, her brown eyes boring into his. Derek really has no choice but to get out of the car and follow her into the station.

“Hi,” she tells the woman behind the front desk. “We’re looking for Stiles. Stilinski.”

The woman smiles, “just a sec.”

When Stiles comes to the front desk from the back he looks even more gorgeous than Derek remembered.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asks, his eyes flicking between Derek and Laura.

“Derek came to apologize,” Laura says and shoves Derek in Stiles’ direction.

Stiles crosses his arms and makes a ‘go ahead’ gesture with his head. Derek takes another step forward until they’re standing with only a few feet between them.

“I- I’m sorry for pretending to be Laura,” he says. He should’ve practiced what to say. He’s been thinking of finding Stiles to apologize and ask him out, but his imaginary self was way more eloquent that real life Derek is.

Stiles doesn’t say anything.

“I- It was my aunt’s idea. I… I’m sorry.”

Stiles glares at him and doesn’t say anything.

“You weren’t supposed to find out,” Derek says, which makes Stiles glare harder.  “And I wasn’t… I wasn’t supposed to… you know.”

They stare at each other for a while; Stiles glaring and Derek pleading, probably.

“No, I don’t know,” Stiles says when Derek doesn’t explain more.

“Uh, you know, fall for you,” Derek mumbles but he knows Stiles has heard him because Stiles’ (beautiful, pink) mouth falls open and he looks more surprised than angry.

“What? You’ve fallen for me?” Stiles says, louder than probably intended and Derek can hear his sister and a few other people snicker at the front desk.

“Yeah, I- I didn’t mean for it to happen but-”

Stiles takes the step between them, grabs Derek’s head in his large hands and presses their lips together. Derek is surprised for only a second before he winds his arms around Stiles’ waist to pull him closer and kiss him back. Stiles’ lips are soft and his tongue warm and wet. It’s freaking awesome.

Stiles breaks away from the kiss and when Derek opens his eyes Stiles is still standing there, so close that they share air. He’s no longer glaring but smiling instead.

“I was angry because you made me like you,” Stiles says. “I didn’t know you felt the same…”

Derek presses their lips together again but this time they get interrupted by catcalls and cheering.

When Derek turns he realizes that there are more people than just his sister and the woman at the front desk. The sheriff himself catcalls and bumps his fist in the air at them.

“Oh, my god,” Stiles groans but laughs and presses their foreheads together. “So, will you go out with me?”

“Yes,” Derek smiles. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> My head canon is that Laura and Parrish start dating and have lots of cute babies for Stiles and Derek to play with. Stiles and Derek also gets at least one dog and one cat.


End file.
